Two Families Combined
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy Duncan and Spencer Walsh dated for four years in high school, and tried to continue their relationship through college. Unfortunately a couple of months after they both began college, they decided to call it quits. Six years later they meet again, but this time they have kids. Spencer has a son name Ethan and Teddy a daughter name Sienna. How will combining these families be?
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Duncan and Spencer Walsh dated for four years in high school, and tried to continue their relationship through college. Unfortunately a couple of months after they both began college, they decided to call it quits even though they were both just a two hour train ride away from each other.

Five years later they meet again, but this time they have kids. Spencer has a son name Ethan, who is one, and Teddy has a daughter name Sienna, who is nine months. Unfortunately for both, the other parent is out of the picture. Ethan's mother is a model who moved from LA to Paris to expand her career, and she just simply couldn't see a place for a child. Sienna's father, who Teddy met in college who also graduated as a journalist, also moved away for his career.

But faith has brought Teddy and Spencer back together. Teddy actually ran into Spencer in Denver over the Christmas holiday. They were both doing last minute Christmas shopping. They exchanged numbers and immediately it seemed as if they were able to just pick up where they left things six years earlier. They would talk each day, more than once a day, and then decided to date. Of course it was long distant dating, but Teddy honestly could care less.

Two years later, Spencer asked Teddy to marry him and she obviously said yes. And six months later, they got married, and had a June wedding. Teddy decided to move to LA with Sienna, to live with Spencer and his son, Ethan. Of course with there being two extra people living in the house, Spencer had to find a new place to live. A week before the wedding, they went house hunting. It took a couple of looks, but they found the perfect house for them and their family. It was a house which was a five minute walk from the beach in Santa Monica. It has five bedrooms and six baths, and in a very good school district. Although there are two extra bedrooms, they thought it would be perfect for when they decide to have children themselves.

Teddy and Spencer arrived back from their week long honeymoon in Spain. Both Ethan and Sienna were being watched by Ethan's nanny, Bethany, Spencer hired when it was just the two of them. But now that Spencer has Teddy, this will be the last time Bethany will be working for Spencer.

Spencer carried Teddy inside their new house newlywed style. The kids were at the beach with Bethany, which meant they still would have some alone time before they're no longer alone.

"Please don't drop me, Spence." Teddy said, as he carried her up to their room. Spencer kicked open the door with his foot, and then dropped Teddy on their bed. "Hey!" She laughed.

Spencer quickly jumped on top of her and gave her a kiss. "Welcome home, baby."

Teddy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Twenty minutes later, the kids arrived back from the beach with Bethany. Teddy and Spencer were sitting on their couch, together, watching a movie together, cuddling, when they both ran in to give their parents a hug.

"Oh, I think we should give you both a bath before you dirty up the rest of the house." Teddy stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand. With her other hand, Teddy was reaching out for Ethan's hand. "Ethan, sweetie, come on."

Teddy took the two kids up to the bathroom they currently both share. She started the bath, and took off both of their swimsuits and placed them both in the tub together once it was ready.

"Hey, don't splash me, Sienna."

"Hey, need any held in here?" Spencer asked, poking his head through the door. He entered the bathroom and crossed his arms as he stood behind Teddy.

Teddy looked behind her and smiled. "Uh, no, I think we're just about done here. But you could dress Ethan."

Teddy picked her daughter up out of the tub, and carried her to her room, with a towel around her, while Spencer did the same with his son to get them both dressed. Once they both were dressed, the four of them met back downstairs in the living room. Sienna and Ethan were playing together on the floor, while Teddy snuggled with her new husband.

"I think they like each other." Spencer said.

"I agree." Teddy smiled. "I'm happy."

"Me too." Teddy looked up at her husband smiling and Spencer leaned his head downward to give his wife a kiss. "I'm so glad we found each other again."

"Me too." She murmured back. They kissed again and then Sienna climbed onto the couch and snuggled beside her mother. Teddy wrapped her arm around her daughter and kissed her on to top of her head. "I missed you, you know that?"

Sienna nodded. "I missed you mommy."

"Did you miss Spencer?" Teddy asked.

"Daddy?" She questioned.

Teddy turned her head upward and looked up at Spencer when she heard her daughter refer him as daddy. "Heh.. Yeah, daddy."

Sienna nodded her head. "Yes."

After dinner, Teddy and Spencer put both their children to bed. After they both fell asleep, Teddy and Spencer reunited in their bed, after doing their nightly routine. Teddy snuggled beside Spencer, laying her head on his bare chest, and with him wrapping his arms around her.

"Sienna referred you as daddy for the first time, today." Teddy said.

"I know."

"She thinks of you as her dad, not step-dad."

"Teddy, I've known her since she was one. She's going to think I'm her dad." Spencer said.

"I know. It's just, she never called you daddy before... Do you think Ethan thinks of me as a mom, or step-mom?"

"He'll probably start calling you mom when he realizes you'll be constant around him."

Teddy let out a sigh and slowly rested her eyes shut. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too."

 **Hey peoples! Haha, I know I said I wasn't gonna post anymore on this TV show, but it's summer and I got bored so I came up with this story idea. I already have it finished and was debating on posting it, but I was like F*** it, I'm gonna post it because I think it's a good story. I'm not gonna post it all at once though... I think I'll have all the chapters up by the end of this week.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite! Buh-Bye (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want me to find a job?" Teddy asked, as she brought the breakfast she made to the table. She sat down beside her daughter and made her plate of fresh pancakes with fruit on the side.

"I'm positive." Spencer said, reaching for the plate of pancakes Teddy placed in the center of the table. "My performing arts career makes us plenty of money or we wouldn't be able to afford this house."

Teddy chuckled because she knew that was true. Their home cost them about two million. "I just don't want you to feel pressured about being the only one bringing in the money."

Spencer laughed as he made his son a plate. "I don't feel pressured about anything. I'm making a career out of something I love to do. All I want you to do is be a mom to our now two children."

Teddy smiled. "I just love it when you say our children."

"That's what they are now. Our children." Spencer smiled. "Here you go buddy. What should we do today?"

"I think going grocery shopping is a must." She said. "We barely have anything."

"We can do that."

"And I was thinking maybe we can go check out the pier since it's not too far from here."

"We can also do that." Spencer smiled. "Anything else my wife wants to do?"

"It still feels unreal we're married."

"Well believe it honey. It's going to be just you and me for the rest of our lives together."

"Oopsie." Sienna said whens he dropped some food. "Mommy."

"And our children." Teddy added. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll clean it up later."

* * *

"I think we should go on the Ferris Wheel." Teddy said.

"I think you're right."

"Daddy, no." Ethan said. "It's high."

"It's going to be fun, Ethan." Teddy said. "You'll enjoy it, you too Sienna."

The family of four got in one of the carriages. Ethan climbed onto Teddy's lap, which surprised her, and Sienna sat on Spencer's.

"Ethan, look, sweetie." Teddy pointed out to the ocean. "Do you see those dolphins?" Ethan wouldn't look and hid his face in Teddy's chest. "Aw, don't be afraid." She laughed, rubbing his back. "Spence, you never told me he's afraid of heights."

"HuhI guess I never realized it since we've flown many times." He said.

"Mommy, I don't see dolphins." Sienna frowned.

"Next time you will." Spencer assured her.

When they got off the Ferris Wheel, Spencer and Teddy bought the two kids an ice cream for being a good sport about going on it. After spending a couple of hours at the pier and walking the beach, the family of four headed back to their house. They all gathered into Spencer's car, when they arrived back home, and drove to the grocery store to do some shopping together.

"What should we have tonight?" Teddy asked. "I was thinking maybe salmon."

"That would be fine." Spencer said.

"Mommy, can we get cookies?' Sienna asked.

"How about we make cookies instead? Won't that be fun?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Teddy looked over to her left and saw Spencer on his phone. She sighed and reached out for Ethan's hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Sienna, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Teddy asked when her daughter ran into her and Spencer's room around midnight.

Sienna climbed onto the bed and hugged her mother. "Bad dream."

"You had a bad dream?" Her mother gasped. "What was it about this time? The monsters again?"

She nodded. "It was scary mommy. I wanna sleep with you."

"You want to sleep with us?" Teddy looked at Spencer and then back at her daughter and sighed. "Alright." Teddy scooted closer to her husband so her daughter could lay right beside her. "Goodnight. We love you."

"Night night."

"I guess we're going to sleep now." Spencer said. He reached over to turn off his bedside lamp. "Goodnight, Teddy."

"Goodnight, I love you."

Not long after they went to sleep, Ethan came wandering in, like he got the memo they were having a sleep over in their parents room. He walked over to the side of the bed his dad was sleeping on and started to poke him.

"Teddy stop." Spencer groaned.

"Stop what?" She murmured back in her sleep. "What am I doing?"

Ethan continued to poke his dad. "Daddy. Daddy."

"Ian?" Spencer rolled over and saw his son up and awake at three in the morning. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanna sleep with you."

Spencer sighed and scooted closer to Teddy. "Alright. Climb in bed."

 **Yeah, so I was debating on saying something but PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY STORIES AND CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN. I'm going to notice and other users will too and tell me. Also DON'T GO PUBLISH THEM ON OTHER WEBSITES AND CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN. I already found another one of mine on another website and I have a pretty good idea who it is. If you're reading this, Please stop. I don't appreciate it.**

 **** On other news, thanks for reading this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! This was a short chapter but I decided I'm going to post chapter two and three right now to make it up. Thanks for reading again. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you feeling any better, Hun?" Spencer asked, when he saw Teddy walk out back where he was watching the two kids play.

Teddy sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She assured him. "I just have to talk to you about something."

"You know watching these two play together makes me think how great it would be if we got dog."

"How about another baby instead?"

Spencer quickly looked at Teddy. "Wait, what?"

"Heh..." Teddy cupped her hand around Spencer's ear and whispered into it. "I'm pregnant."

Spencer looked at Teddy again with a confuse look on his face. "You're pregnant?"

Teddy nodded and began to smile. "We're having a baby together."

Spencer smiled and gave Teddy a hug and kiss. "This is amazing news. I love you."

"You're happy? Because I know this wasn't planned and all."

"Of course I am. We're having a child together. A child who will be half you and half me."

Teddy smiled. "But we need to make sure the other two don't feel any less loved."

"Of course."

"I love you." Teddy gave Spencer a kiss. "So much." She kissed him again. "So so much."

"So is it a no on the puppy because I already told them we could get one... Possibly two."

Teddy opened her mouth, like she couldn't believe he would say that. "Spencer! Why would you tell them that without even talking to me about it?"

He chuckled. "So is it a no on the puppy?"

"Heh... Yes we can get a puppy, but you're training it and picking up after it. Deal?"

"Yes, darling." Spencer laughed. "Ethan, Sienna, mommy said yes to the puppy."

"Yay!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, which one do you both like?" Spencer asked, as he held both kids so they could see the animals in the cages at the animal shelter.

"Aw, Spence. Come here." Teddy said. "Look at this little cutie."

"What kind of dog is that?" He asked.

"Uh... A Yorki Poo?"

"Actually..." A shelter worker walked up to the family of four. "The dogs in this cage are all teacups."

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"This is their full size." She said. "They won't grow anymore than this."

"Aw, this Pomeranian is even cuter." Teddy smiled. "Are teacups good with kids?"

"Yes, but your children look very young and may think it's a toy because of it's size. I don't normally recommend them to families with young children. But if you have any questions or maybe want to hold one, just come ask."

Teddy nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Teddy and Spencer walked to another cage, with their children, to look at other puppies.

"Hun, how about this Boston Terrier?"

"He's cute." She smiled. "Not as cute as those tea cups, but..."

Spencer laughed. "You're cute."

Teddy asked if the worker could take the Boston Terrier out of the cage so they could get a feel if he would be the right pet for them. The woman placed the puppy in Spencer's arms.

"What would we name him?" Teddy asked.

"Buster."

"No." Sienna said. "I don't like Buster."

"Yeah, daddy." Ethan agreed.

"Uh, how about Tyson?" Teddy suggested. "I like Tyson."

"Yeah, I like Tyson." Spencer said.

"Ethan, Sienna, do you like Tyson for the puppy's name?" She asked. They nodded as they pet the dog. "Spence, are we getting him?"

"I think we are."

"Just remember he's your responsibility for training and picking up after him."

"Hun, I know. I take care of the puppy while you take care of our bun in your oven." Spencer grinned. "I still can't get over you're pregnant."

"Me either." Teddy smiled.

* * *

"Why is the puppy in the cage?" Ethan asked. "Is he in trouble?"

"No. Daddy and I just don't want him to pee around the house while we're not watching him." Teddy explained.

"Oh!"

"Come on. It's time to get ready for bed." Teddy reached out for his hand and the two of them walked up the stairs.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's helping Sienna get ready for bed." She said.

"Why?"

"Because we... wanted to mix it up tonight."

Teddy walked Ethan into the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth. She had him use the toilet and the two of them then headed into his room. Teddy had him put on pull ups, since he still occasionally pee the bed, and then helped him into his race car pajamas.

"There, you are nice and snug."

"Will you read me a story?"

"Of course. What is bedtime without a story?" Teddy exclaimed. She grabbed a book from his bookshelf and sat back down on the edge of his bed. "Has daddy read this book to you lately?" He shook his head. "Good."

After finishing the story, Teddy turned his night light on and headed out. She went down the stairs, where she met Spencer a few short minutes later. Spencer sat down beside Teddy, and got under the blanket she had on top of her.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"She's very energetic." Spencer said. "Talkative. I never realized it before."

Teddy chuckled. "She get's that from me, you know."

"Oh, I definitely know that."

Teddy looked at Tyson in his cage. "I think you should take him out back."

"I will. But let me enjoy alone time with my wife." Spencer kissed her on her cheek. "I just couldn't imagine not having you."

"I know." She murmured. "When should we tell the kids?"

"About the baby?" Spencer questioned. Teddy nodded. "How far are you?"

"I don't know." She let out a breath of air. "I need to make an appointment. But definitely when I'm out of my first trimester, just in case I miscarry."

"You won't miscarry, Teddy."

"I know, but just in case. I don't want to tell everyone I'm pregnant and then later on say I lost the baby." Spencer breathed out and kissed Teddy on her temple. "Will you come with me to my first appointment when I make it?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is the name of your health insurance again?" Teddy asked.

"United." Spencer looked up from his phone and at the paperwork Teddy was filling out. "Is it really necessary for you to fill out two pages of paperwork?"

"I don't know." She said sighed. "I'll admit, it's annoying. But they just want to have all the information."

"Last time you had sex, really? That's a question." He asked.

Teddy looked at him. "When was the last time? Do you remember?"

"Our honeymoon?"

Teddy nodded. "Our last night in Spain. We made a honeymoon baby."

Spencer laughed. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know... I'm sort of hoping for a boy. Just for a different experience. But I won't be upset if its a girl." She said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"And done... Could you give this to the receptionist for me?"

"Sure thing."

Teddy was soon called back after turning in the paperwork. A nurse weighed Teddy and then took her to a room, where she had her change into a hospital gown. Teddy sat down on the chair, with her hands crossed in her laps and her legs closed.

"You looked cute in this gown." Spencer grinned. "You and that cute ass of yours."

"Spence, stop." She blushed.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a man entering the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Miller." The middle age man said. He stuck his hand out to shake Teddy's hand. "And you must be Teddy."

"Yes." She nodded. "And this is my husband Spencer."

The man sat down on a stool in front of Teddy and looked over the paperwork she filled out. "Alright, well it says here you are 27 and this is not your first pregnancy."

"Yes, that's correct."

"And the last time you had sex was about six weeks ago?" Teddy nodded. "Wonderful. How are you feeling overall so far?"

"Just the morning sickness is bothering me." She said. "I usually develop it in the morning and occasionally at night. I... rarely have it during the afternoon."

"Good, good." The doctor wrote down a few notes and then placed the clipboard on the table. He clapped his hands together and looked at the couple. "So how long have you both been married for?"

"six weeks." Spencer said.

"Going on seven." Teddy added. "This was a honeymoon baby I guess." She laughed, glancing at Spencer.

"Alright. Well how about I check everything and make sure everything is doing fine." Dr. Miller suggested. "Could you please place your legs in these guards." Teddy nodded and the doctor placed a paper on top of Teddy's knees. "So what I'm going to be doing is checking your cervix and then check the baby."

"Sounds good." Teddy squirmed when she felt the doctor's hand go in and then out of her. She then squirmed again when he put an ultrasound wand in her. "Uh.. It's cold."

"Oh I should have warned you." Dr. Miller said. He looked over at the screen and moved the wand until there was a white flicker on the screen. "There's your baby."

* * *

"How do you feel now about the baby?" Teddy asked. "I think it became more real."

"Definitely." Spencer agreed.

"I'm just scared that Sienna will be jealous that I'll be giving most of my attention towards the baby when it comes."

"Not Ethan too?"

"Spencer, you know what I mean. I love Ethan but Sienna is my little girl. It has always been just me and her before we moved in together and got married."

"How do you think our family will react?"

"I think they'll be excited, but I think they'll also be like why are you having a baby so soon. You just got married. You already have two kids. Do you really need another?"

"If you think about it, _we_ don't have any kids." Spencer said. "Together, I mean."

"I know." Teddy rubbed his thigh as he drove. "I'm really excited to know what he or she will look like. What his or her's personality will be. Because between us two, it'll be quite something."

Spencer laughed and pulled the car into the driveway. "What's wrong with us?"

Teddy turned her head and looked at him smiling. "I love you."

Teddy got out of the car, but Spencer quickly got out and grabbed Teddy around her waist and spinned her around.

"Spencer, let go of me." Teddy laughed.

Spencer laughed and kissed her on her cheek before releasing her from his grip. "I love you too."

The two of them entered their house where they were greeted by their children. Spencer payed the babysitter and the four of them sat together in the living room.

"Should we just tell them, Spence?"

"Yeah. Let's just tell them."

"Ethan, Sienna." Teddy said. "The reason why we were gone was because I had a doctor's appointment."

"Mommy why?" Sienna asked. "Are you sick?"

"No, no." She said. "I have a baby in my belly."

"No you don't." Ethan said.

"Ian, yes she does." Spencer said.

"How did you get a baby in you?" He asked.

"Yeah, mommy!"

"Oh... Well... Okay, you know God, right? Well for a wedding gift, he gifted me and daddy a baby. And for the next seven, eight months, the baby will be growing in my belly."

"Does daddy have a baby in him?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, does daddy?" Teddy joked.

"I don't think it works like that." Spencer said. "Only mommy's can have babies. Sorry buddy."

Sienna lifted her mother's shirt to look at her belly. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" Teddy laughed.

"There's no baby." She said.

"Yes there is. But the thing is, the baby is very, very tiny." Teddy showed Ethan and Sienna how small with pinching her fingers. "About this small."

"That's small, mommy." Sienna said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Michael, I don't care." Teddy said. "You are not allowed to just contact me after three years, wanting parenting rights." "Oh, yeah. Take me to court then. I don't give a crap. Who would win, me or you? I've been the one taking care of her since she's been born. Where were you all this time? You just left and said good luck." "We don't need you. Don't call me again." Teddy hung up and was breathing heavy in frustration.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "He thinks now, after three years, he can just come be a father to Sienna." She licked her lips. "He said he'll take me to court if I won't let him be in her life."

"That's stupid, Teddy. You said he pretty much said see ya, when she was a baby."

"I know. And he wasn't even giving me child support, so why should I let him now into her life just because he has an interest? She has you and for all I care, she can think that you were always her father."

"How did he even get your number?"

Teddy shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Teddy waited outside the airport with Ethan and Sienna while Spencer got their rental car. When Spencer pulled up she loaded the kids into the car while Spencer loaded the luggage into the care. Once everything and everyone was in, Spencer drove them over to his parents house.

When he pulled up to the house, they both got the children out of the car, and the two of them ran up to the front door together while Spencer and Teddy followed behind. The kids rang the doorbell and the door shortly opened revealing his mother. She both gave Spencer and Teddy a hug, as they entered.

"Sienna, please don't climb." Teddy said. She grabbed her tablet out of her purse. "Senna, come play with this."

"I actually have news to share with you... Or we have news to share with you." Spencer corrected himself.

"Oh gosh. Should I be sitting for this?" Linda asked.

"You probably should." He said. "Where's dad?"

"Still at work... Now what is the news?"

"Teddy and I... We're having a baby."

"Spencer, are you messing with me again ?" Linda asked. "I remember a year ago you said this exact same thing... But your word choice was different."

Teddy turned her head to look at Spencer, giving him a strange look. "You told your mom I was pregnant before?"

"It was a joke." He grinned laughing. "I love messing with my mom."

Teddy chuckled. "Yeah. I'm pregnant. It was a... honeymoon baby, apparently. I'm about seven, eight weeks."

"Oh my... I suppose I should congratulate you both then." Linda said. "How are the kids taking the news?"

"Honestly, they don't care much." Teddy said. "I mean, they both had questions on how the baby got inside me, and if there really is a baby in me, when we first told them. But now they sort of forgotten about it. I think once I start showing they'll begin to realize, oh there's a baby in mommy's belly."

"Mhm..." Linda looked at the two children sitting on the floor, playing on Teddy's tablet together. "They seem to be liking each other. I know you both were worried about how they would act living together."

"They're just like brother and sister, mom." Spencer said. "I mean, they've been around each other since they were very young."

"And they liked each other." Teddy added. "So we were just worried how living together would be. But now I don't know what we were worrying about."

* * *

Teddy sighed and then finally decided to turn her phone off.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"He keeps trying to call me." Teddy sighed again. "I think I should get a new number."

"Having some problems, Teddy?" Paula asked over dinner.

"Baby daddy issues." She said. "He left me to raise her, a couple of weeks after she was born, and basically said see ya to me. I'm out of here. Now he thinks after three years, he can just have her in his life. He even said he'll take me to court if I don't agree that he can have visiting rights. And no, he has not been giving me child support. It has been all me, up till now."

"That's awful." Linda said.

Paul laughed. "He wouldn't win in a court case for co-custody or any parental rights in your case. If anything, you would receive at least forty thousand in child support, possibly even more. You should just tell him to save his money, unless he wants to lose it all." Paul laughed again.

"Interesting... Would you like to tell him that? Because he doesn't listen to me." Teddy said.

"Maybe you should let him lose all his money, Hun." Spencer laughed. "It would show him right."

"I would... But I don't want to see him again."

"Plus you don't need any stress from this, with being pregnant and all." Linda added.

Teddy shook her head. "No, I don't..."

* * *

"Hey, stop jumping on the bed, you two." Teddy said. "I'm tired."

"I'll deal with them." Spencer said. He grabbed both kids, around their waist and carried them out to an extra room across the hall as they laughed. When he returned he closed and locked the bedroom door and climbed into bed beside his wife. "There, now they can't bother us."

"Thank you." Teddy scooted closer to him and rested her head on the side of his chest. She slowly shut her eyes but quickly opened them. "I'm so exhausted. I hate traveling."

"I thought you love traveling." He said.

"Then I hate traveling with kids while pregnant."

Spencer chuckled. "It wasn't that bad."

"To me it was..."

"So a week after we come back, I'll be sort of busy. I'm going to start recording music and I have a few movie auditions."

"That's fine." Teddy murmured. She slowly closed her eyes but re-opened them. "I feel weird sleeping here."

"Why?" He asked, looking down at his wife.

"Your old high school room, at your parents house." She said. "I feel like we're teenagers again and your mom will walk in on us."

Spencer laughed and tightened his grip around her. "Well luckily we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us, but maybe the kids."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Spencer?" PJ asked.

"Obviously not with me." Teddy said.

"That's why I asked." He said.

"You're already sick of him." Gabe stated.

"No, I love him. He's just spending the day with Ethan." She said. "Michael's been calling me."

"Baby daddy Michael?" PJ asked.

"Is there another?" Gabe asked. "Idiot."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, he wants parental rights with her; now after all these years. Where was he when she was a newborn? Or what about child support? Spencer's father said if he does take me to court like he threatens me, he could lose about forty thousand for past child support from the moment she was born. Plus money for a lawyer. He'll go broke."

"Make that asshole go broke." PJ said.

Teddy shook her head. "I don't ever want to see him again. I don't even know how he got my number. But anyways... Spencer's father said he wouldn't even win the case since he's been absent for three and a half years. Plus, Spencer is her father now. She even calls him dad, so why would I want to bring a complete stranger into her life and say this is your real father?"

"Just forget about him, Teddy." Gabe said in a whiny, annoyed tone.

"Well to change the subject then... I have something to tell you both." Teddy paused. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congrats sis." PJ said, in a non-excited tone.

"You're such a whore." Gabe said. "Already got yourself knocked up and you've only been married for a month."

"Actually it's been almost three months. We're having a honeymoon baby."

"Oh gawd." Gabe said. "Now we know what you two only did."

"Gabe, it's no secret that you have sex to make a baby. Grow up."

"I just didn't need that picture in my mind."

"Ew, you're gross." She said.

"Hey, where's Sienna anyways?" PJ asked.

"Oh. Spencer's mother wanted bonding time with her. I think she said she was going to take her to this tea place or something." Teddy looked down at her phone and back at her brothers. "But anyways... I think it's great they can bond. She has never had a daughter to do things like this with and now she has a granddaughter."

"Not by blood, though." Gabe pointed out.

"So. You don't have to be blood to be family, Gabe." She said.

"Yeah, Gabe." PJ said. "Maybe you're adopted since you don't look like anyone in our family."

"Toby looks like me, so ha!"

"Oh how I missed you both." Teddy said sarcastically, followed by a smile.

* * *

Teddy felt weird walking into the Walsh's house, but she had to remember she's family now and also a guest. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sienna and Linda making cookies.

"Are you helping her make cookies?" Teddy asked.

Sienna turned around, and smiled, as she rushed over to her mother. "Mommy, you're back!"

"Hi, Teddy." Linda said, quickly glancing back behind her.

"Hi. How was your guys's day?" She asked. "Did you have fun Sienna?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, she enjoyed herself, I thought." Linda said. "She's very talkative. I'm not used to it."

"Heh.. I know. She has a very good vocabulary for her age and surprisingly not at all shy. But compared to Ethan, yeah, she's very social unlike him. But he'll grow out of it once he starts school, I think."

"Just like Spencer." Linda placed the trays in the oven. "You might be surprise, but he was a very shy child. It wasn't until he turned seven he broke out of it."

"I honestly would have never thought he was shy. I mean, comparing from how he is today and all." Teddy picked Sienna up. "Let's go clean you up, you messy girl."

Teddy carried Sienna upstairs, and took her into one of the bathrooms. She put some bubbles in the tub and then placed her daughter in it once it was warm, and filled enough.

"There you are nice and clean."

Teddy picked Sienna up out of the tub, wrapped in a towel, and headed to the room she and Ethan are sharing together. She grabbed a pair of pajamas out of her suitcase and dressed her in it. Teddy then carried her down to the living room and plotted herself down on the couch, with her daughter on her lap.

"Can I have a kiss?" Teddy asked.

Sienna smiled and puckered her lips at her mom. "Muah!"

"Aw, thank you." Sienna lifted her mother's shirt up. "What are you doing?"

"Baby." Sienna placed her hand on Teddy's stomach. "Baby inside."

"That's right." Teddy said looking down at her tiny baby bump. "There's a baby inside. Can you give the baby a kiss? Kiss my belly."

Sienna wrapped her arms around her mother's stomach and placed her lips on it. "Muah!" She giggled.

Teddy turned her head when she saw the front door open and she smiled, and pulled her shirt down, when she saw Spencer entering the house with Ethan. "Hey."

"Hey." Spencer walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Mama time." Sienna said.

Teddy smiled. "Yeah. She did the cutest thing just now. Senna lifted my shirt up and said baby inside and then kissed my belly."

Spencer smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "Must have been super adorable."

Teddy laughed. "Oh it was."

* * *

"Mommy, can you lay with me?" Sienna asked, as Teddy was about to leave the room after tucking both Ethan and her in the bed.

"Ethan's your new sleeping buddy." Teddy said.

"Mommy." She said again.

Teddy sighed and then turned off the light. She climbed into the bed and got in the middle between her and Ethan. "Goodnight, you two. I love you."

Not long after Spencer entered the room looking for Teddy, only finding her asleep, with both kids cuddling her. He smiled and slowly backed out, closing the door. He decided to leave Teddy be and let her sleep in there, instead of waking her up.

 **Hey, thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy and Spencer and their kids were back in LA, after spending a few days in Denver. Now that they are back, Spencer will be much busier with his career. He put it on hold, basically, when he got married to Teddy. But now it is time for him to get back to work. He is currently working on his upcoming album, plus he has a few acting opportunities, which Teddy is all for. She is happy he is living out his dream; being what he has always wanted; being able to make a career out of something he loves to do. Spencer also announced Teddy's pregnancy since they have now told their whole family, or at least their immediate family.

"Ethan, can you hold my hand?" Teddy asked, reaching for his.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well I don't want to lose you and the parking lot is a very dangerous place." She explained.

"Mommy, come on." Sienna said, pulling her arm.

Teddy held both kids's hands as they walked into the mall. Teddy needed to buy some maternity clothes because her clothes are beginning to feel tighter. After buying a couple of new outfits, she took the two kids out to get frozen yogurt, so they could eat it on the way home.

Teddy opened the car door to unbuckle the two kids and noticed how messy they got.

"Hmm... Maybe this wasn't a good idea." She helped out both kids and headed towards the house once she grabbed her bags of clothes she bought. "Let's get you both out of these dirty clothes so we don't make the rest of the house dirty. Sound good?"

Teddy stropped both kids and quickly put their clothes in the laundry room. She took them upstairs and walked them into the bathroom and cleaned them up with a washcloth, before she redressed them.

Spencer didn't come home long after, from his day being in the recording studio working on his newest album. He found his family out back playing with Tyson, their Boston Bull dog Terrier. He walked over to Teddy, who sat on the grass, and crouched down beside her.

"Hey."

Teddy quickly turned her head. "Gawd, you scared me." Spencer chuckled and kissed her on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"My album is coming along really well." He grinned. "It should be out by summer."

"Won't you have to promote is, though?" She asked. "You're going to leave me with a three month old and these two, alone?"

"Oh right... I forgot the baby will be here."

"I know this is your job and all, but I just simply don't want you to leave me alone with all three kids. Oh, and don't forget our wedding anniversary, our one year wedding anniversary. Are you really going to let me spend it alone?"

Spencer did some quick thinking and came up with an idea. "Alright, well how about I just release a couple of singles, during the summer, and not release the whole album until fall or Christmas?" He suggested. "Would that be a better plan?"

"I suppose that would be better."

"Tyson, come here buddy." Spencer shouted. The puppy quickly ran over to him and greeted him with a lot of kisses. "Are you still coming with me to that movie premiere?"

"Unless you don't want me to."

"I'm just making sure. I know you haven't in the greatest mood lately."

"Spencer, I'm fine. I've just been really tired. You don't understand how tiring being pregnant is, and I'm not even that far along."

"I know."

"Tyson!" Ethan yelled. "Come!"

* * *

"Teddy, that car's here." Spencer said, entering their bathroom where Teddy sat finishing her makeup.

Teddy quickly dropped her makeup brush. "This is hopeless. I'm not going."

Spencer walked over to his wife and started to massage her shoulders. "Hun, you look gorgeous."

She turned her head and looked up at Spencer. "Really?"

"Yes... You're beautiful." Teddy gave her husband a slight smile. "Come on, let's go so we're not late."

Teddy nodded and stood up in her dark blue body-con dress. The dress definitely showed off her three month baby bump. It wasn't big, but there was definitely something there to show off.

When they arrived at the red carpet, Teddy held Spencer's hand as the walked where they would be getting their pictures taken. Spencer wrapped his arm around Teddy, as they smiled, frequently changing poses. After taking pictures, Spencer got interviewed by a couple of media outlets.

"I'll be sharing news about my upcoming album real soon." Spencer grinned. "It's a real special one."

"You just recently announced you and your wife are expecting a baby together."

"Yes, we're very thrilled, so are our family."

"When are you expecting the baby?"

Spencer glanced at Teddy trying to remember what the doctor said. "Middle March, right Hun?"

"Yeah, middle March."

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Spencer asked, as they were driven home.

"It was better than I thought it would be." Teddy admitted. "Spencer, do you know what I'm craving really bad right now? A cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake."

"I could go for a burger. Should we make a detour home?" He asked.

"Yes, it's necessary."

Spencer had their driver take them In-N-Out and he got out to order the food. Once he got it, he came back out the driver continued driving them home. Teddy couldn't wait until they got home to eat, so she just began to devour her meal. Spencer laughed at her when they arrived home, and she only had a small amount of her milkshake left.

"Are you a little happy pregnant woman now?" He asked.

"Very." She smiled. "The baby is too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, we're finding out if the baby will be a brother or a sister." Teddy smiled when Ethan asked her about why they were at the doctors.

"I want a brother." He said.

"I'm hoping for a boy too, Ethan." She smiled.

"No, I want a sissy." Sienna said, looking up at her mother.

"Well we'll find out in a little bit, right Spencer?"

"Oh, yeah." He picked up Sienna and placed her on his lap. "But this girl team will win."

"You're on then." Teddy said.

The nurse shortly called Teddy back and the four of them followed her. The nurse weighed and took took Teddy's blood pressure and then had them wait in a room for the doctor to come. And then Ten minutes later the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, it's nice seeing you both again." He said shaking both their hands. "Who are these two?"

"This is Sienna and Ethan." Teddy smiled. "Our children."

"So have you been experiencing anything not normal? Or has anything been bothering you?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Great. So hopefully we'll be able to find out the gender." Dr. Miller said. "What are you both hoping for?"

"Well Ethan and I are hoping for a boy, but Spencer and Sienna a girl."

"Well, let's take a look."

Teddy lay down and lifted her shirt up. Dr. Miller poured some gel on her stomach and rubbed the ultrasound wand over it. She smiled and glanced over at Spencer and her two children.

"Look, that's our baby." She whispered.

"Baby looks good." Dr. Miller said. "And the measurements are on the right track." He moved the wand until he had a perfect image of the baby's crotch. "Do you see this?" He asked, pointing to the screen.

"See what?" Spencer asked.

"Exactly. Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, it is a 98 percentile that this is the accurate gender."

"Yay, a sissy!" Sienna exclaimed.

"I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed." Teddy said. "But I'm still very happy and excited."

* * *

"What do you think we should name her?" Teddy asked.

"Name already?" Spencer questioned. "Teddy, we just found out today that we're having a daughter."

She shrugged and sat up straighter on the couch. "I picked out Sienna's name the day I found out."

"Okay, well do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"I kind of like Amanda."

Spencer shook his head. "No, I dated a girl name Amanda in college... Did not end well."

"What happened?" Before Spencer could answer Teddy spoke up again. "You know what, I don't want to know. Do you have any names in mind? I mean you must have something since you were hoping for a daughter all along."

Spencer didn't immediately answer. "McKenzie?"

"I like McKenzie... McKenzie." She said once more. "Ethan, Sienna, and McKenzie." She was quiet once more thinking if she liked the name combination. "I like it." Teddy smiled. "McKenzie." Teddy rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. "I want Felicity to be her middle name. So it would be McKenzie Felicity Walsh."

Spencer nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife. "I like it."

Teddy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I think she will too."

 **Short chapter, but thanks for reading! I'm probably going to just start posting all the chapters now because my computer is at 20 percent and dropping and I don't know why... I thought I needed a new charger but turns out I don't. So before my laptop completely dies on me, I'll have all the chapters posted within now and possibly tomorrow night or Sunday. Thanks for reading again and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer pulled his wife into him and quickly spinned her around, and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her. In the back ground they could hear their children saying _eww_ , followed with Sienna giggling. Spencer pulled away, but still kept his face very close to Teddy's.

"I wish we didn't have kids." He murmured, before kissing her once more. Teddy smiled when their lips broke once again. "I'll text you later."

She nodded still smiling. "Have a good day. I love you." Teddy called out as he left. She sighed and crossed her arms as she watched Sienna and Ethan eat. "Alright. Finish eating so I can run some errands."

Now that Teddy knows the gender of the baby, she is ready to start getting ready for her arrival. She already had painters come out to paint the nursery a yellow color. And she also found the perfect pink curtains to go with it. Spencer already gave her the okay that she could begin to decorate and buy furniture, without him since he's busy, and frankly, Teddy is happy. She doesn't have to deal with him questioning her choices.

So the three of them left to go baby shopping. Teddy found the perfect store online to shop at. On the first floor is maternity clothes and the second and third is all baby.

"Okay, I want you both to pick one thing out for your sister." Teddy said. "Something you think she'll like."

Sienna saw a aisle of stuff animals and ran over to it, picking up a little white elephant. "Mommy."

"Is this your pick for sister?" Teddy asked.

"Yes."

She smiled. "Okay. Ethan now it's your turn. What do you think sister would like?"

Ethan saw an aisle of toy cars and trains and other boyish toys and ran over to it, with Teddy and Sienna quickly following him. He picked up a packaging that held two small trains in it. "This."

"Hmm... Did you pick this for sister or for you?" Teddy asked, crouching down in front of him.

"Me."

"That's what I thought." She smiled, brushing her fingers through his brown hair. "I'll get you this, but please pick something out for baby sister." He nodded and picked out a little pink bunny rattle. "Good choice, Ethan."

After spending a good fifteen minutes on the crib she wanted to order, Teddy decided to get a white crib that could also be converted into a toddler and full sized bed for when she's older, which also came with matching drawers and changing table. After placing an order for that, she went to look at the strollers and car seats. She decided on a black and white Nuna Pipa car seat with matching stroller.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Sienna whined.

"I'm almost done, sweetie." Teddy said as she looked through the clothing.

* * *

"Babe." Spencer shouted as he entered the front door. He walked in to the living room see his wife looking through everything she bought on the floor, and his children on the couch watching cartoons. "Look at all that."

Teddy turned around and lifted up two pinks little socks to show Spencer. "Aren't these just the cutest little things ever?"

"Yes very cute." He crouched down and kissed her on the side of her cheek adsshe picked up a onesie that said, _daddy's little princess_. "This is right. She'll be spoiled by me."

"Don't spoil her more than the other two." She said.

"I won't, honey." He kissed Teddy once more before he stood back up and sat down beside the kids. Spencer stole one of Sienna's cut up apples and she swatted his hand.

"Hey!"

"Sienna, I can't have one?" He asked. "You won't share with me?"

"No." She shook her head.

Teddy laughed and placed the clothing back in the bag. "Senna, can you be nice."

"Well I know Ethan will share with me." Spencer said, reaching to grab one of his crackers.

"No!"

"Teddy, you turned the kids against me... Especially mine." Spencer stood up and headed into the kitchen. "He used to love me."

"Maybe the new one will like you." Teddy called. Spencer came back in the room and opened a water bottle as he sat back down on the couch. "So I ordered a baby crib today, and it actually comes in a set, so it was a really good deal. Plus the bed can be converted into a toddler and full size."

"That's fine." He took a sip. "Anything else you bought?"

"Oh I also ordered a travel system... A car seat and matching stroller. They should come within a week or two."

"Alright."

"Oh and I had Ethan and Sienna both pick out one thing for the baby. Sienna picked out a cute little stuff elephant and Ethan picked out a cute little rattle."

"Really?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Well at first he picked out toy trains, and I knew he picked it out for himself, so I had him pick again but I still bought him the trains."

"Are you having a baby shower?"

"I doubt it... I have no friends out here anyways."

"What about Jennifer and Michelle and Victoria?" He questioned.

"Those are your friends wives. Yes, I'm friendly with them, but I'm not necessarily friends with them." She said. "All my friends are in Denver and so are my family. If people want to send us a gift, it's fine, but I'm not planning on having a huge party."

"Did you have one with Sienna?"

"Of course. I needed to anyways. I wouldn't had been able to afford everything at the very beginning if I didn't. And Christmas is also just right around the corner, and I feel like our families will be getting us a bunch of baby things."

"True... My mom said she went crazy with pink."

Teddy chuckled. "I think she'll be spoiled by her. I know your mom always wanted a daughter."

"Yeah..."

"I'm just worried Sienna will be jealous of her because she's my little princess... And what if Senna feels left out when she's older because she doesn't have the same dad or even last name as her siblings and me?"

"You could change her last name to mine... You know we've talked about it before we got married. It's fine."

"I don't want to though." Teddy said. "It's not right. Even though you are her dad, you aren't. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah... Teddy, I think she'll be fine. I'm sure she and McKenzie will be best friends; very close."

"I hope so..."

"Teddy, Ethan will be in the same position as Sienna. He won't have the same mom. Like you said before, as long as we still give them the same amount of attention and love, they won't know anything is different."

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy!" Sienna ran into her mother's room and jumped onto her bed. "Get up."

"Sienna, can't mommy relax before everyone gets here?" Teddy asked. "Can you please leave?"

"You don't like me?" She asked.

"You know I love you. Sister is just making me very tired." Sienna ignored her mother. "You know I bet grandma Linda would love it if you helped her cook. Wouldn't that be fun?"

She nodded and ran out of the room. Not long after, Spencer entered.

"Can't a woman get any time to herself?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, someone's in a mood." He said. "I just wanted to tell you that some family are here."

"I still can't believed you talked me into hosting basically your whole family here for Thanksgiving."

"Hey, I thought it'd be fun. And this will be the first time we're hosting our family at this house." Spencer said. "Plus you're not the one cooking, my mom is."

"Do I really need to come down now? Can't you just say I'm sleeping?"

"Teddy."

"Fine." Teddy rolled out of bed and put some socks on before she walked down the stairs and greeted some of Spencer's aunts and uncles and cousins who were in the living room. "I'm about twenty, twenty-one weeks." She answered when one of his cousins asked how far along she is.

"I heard you're having a girl." Danielle said.

"We are." Spencer said. "We have a name and everything all picked out."

"What are you naming her?" Lindsay asked.

"McKenzie Felicity." Teddy said. "Yeah... Spencer suggested McKenzie and I like it. You don't hear it much."

"I like it too." Danielle said.

"Wanna know what I like? This house." Trevor said.

"Me too." Ethan said.

"Well it is a bigger upgrade from where you lived with dad, huh?" Teddy said to Ethan. Sienna ran into the room with her coloring book and a box of crayons and began to color on the floor. "Senna, wouldn't you rather color on the table?"

"No, mommy."

"Well don't ruin the floor, okay?"

"Tyson, go away." Sienna pushed him.

"Come here, boy." Spencer patted his lap. "Good boy."

* * *

"I don't know... Maybe Christmas." Teddy said on the phone, opening up a piece of mail from the previous day. "What the hell."

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Amy asked.

"Heh..." Teddy continued to read the letter, quickly. "Mom, get this... my baby daddy and his lawyer are taking me to court so he can get some parental rights with Sienna."

"Michael?"

"Who else mom? Spencer?"

"Well what are you going to do?"

Teddy didn't immediately answer. "I can't deal with this stress right now. I just know he's not getting any parental rights because he walked out on me when she was barely a month old."

"You better find a good lawyer then." Amy said.

"I'll definitely have a better one than him..."

Teddy continued to reread to letter and then threw it on the floor, off her bed. She looked up off her bed, as she continued to talk to her mother, and saw Spencer enter their room, mouthing to her the food was done. After saying bye to her mother, Teddy rolled out of bed and followed behind Spencer down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" He asked, as they sat down.

Teddy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "We can talk about it later."

He nodded, licking his lips, and got more comfortable in his chair.

"Can I have pie, mommy?" Sienna asked, pointing to it.

"Not until you finish the plate I'm about to make you, okay?"

"Aw." She frowned. "Please."

"Sienna after dinner you can."

* * *

"Wait, how does he even know where we live?" Spencer asked.

"He probably found it online or something..." Teddy said. "The point is he supposedly has a court date already set in January, and I'm going to be seven months pregnant. I don't want to deal with this crap that far along. I should be relaxing, not stressing over the fact he wants to see Sienna now. What, did he just not want to deal with all the poopy diapers? Did he not want to deal with a crying baby? Now that she is more independent he wants to be in her life? No. Absolutely not!"

"Hun, like my dad said before, this is stupid. He has no case if he just got up and left you, saying good luck, you're all on your own now. Especially when he was giving you zero child support. If he does reappear in her life, he'll have to pay years of child support you should have received. What did my dad say? Forty-thousand? He'd be broke." Spencer sighed, sitting down beside Teddy on their bed, and wrapped his arm around her. "If he really has to take you to court, then so be it. We'll get a better lawyer than he got and show that jackass we will win the case. Sienna has a stable family and the judge will see that. The judge will see that he was absent for almost four years of her life and then all the sudden wants to be in her life."

"I don't think it's about Sienna..." Teddy said. "You're a celebrity, Spencer. You're in the media a lot. He knows it. We got married, and I'm and Sienna are also in it occasionally. I think he just wants attention or fame. Maybe even money. He's a journalist, and he's probably struggling. He saw this opportunity to get attention, and unfortunately he's using Sienna to get it. He probably thinks he could get a job or something by using this attention."

"Maybe you're right, Teddy." He said. "Now that I think about it, it could be true. He didn't contact you until a few months after we got married and we shared some wedding photos to the public."

Teddy nodded. "Exact;y."

"Just don't worry about it, Hun. Like you said, it's too stressful for you and you need as little stress as possible while pregnant. He's a real asshole if he's going to make a pregnant woman go through with his little stunt of his. And you said he went to Yale?"

"We met in the journalist department." She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, he's probably a struggling journalist. He's probably hoping to just get his name out there, in hope of a job opportunity as an outcome of it."

Spencer kissed his wife on her temple. "Just forget about this nonsense. It's not worth putting both your and the baby's health in danger because of him. He's the past and worth nothing, so don't let him have an affect in our lives."

"You're right." Teddy smiled. "Thank you for being a supportive husband, like you should be."


	11. Chapter 11

"No, I have never heard or seen him until September when he called me." Teddy said. "He left and said good luck to me when my daughter was almost three weeks old."

"What's exactly did he say when he contacted you?"

"He said give me parental rights or I'll take you to court." She said. "But you can see why I'm not. He's not in her life for almost four years of her life, but now all the sudden does? Absolutely not."

"Yes, I understand." Her lawyer said, looking over papers.

"My father-in-law is a lawyer and he said I don't have a case. I mean, I do, but he said I'll win without a doubt since he was absent her whole life... What do you think?"

"Well I do agree that there is a very low probability that Mr. Thompson will win his case. But there is still a chance the judge will say let's give him a chance and see if he can step up to be a father."

"I don't want that." Teddy said.

"I understand, and I want just what you want. So I'm here to help you win. I'm positive we'll be able to win without a doubt. Just from his records... So we'll be in touch if either you or I gather any new information, and if not, I'll see you in court in January."

She nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"You don't have to, but you can." Teddy said. "It's my battle not yours."

"I think you would have a better chance at winning if the judge saw that you're not a single mother like he may claim." Spencer said.

"Why would he claim that? Our marriage is in the public records." She said. "I just wish I didn't have to deal with this. He wasn't supposed to be giving me any sort of trouble. But now I can't even enjoy my pregnancy or even our first year of marriage, Spencer."

"Teddy, Hun, just forget about him until the time comes that you will see him in court."

"It's just really difficult to do."

"That's why you have me." He said.

"So are we going to Denver for Christmas?"

"Actually I was just thinking it'd be nice to just stay here, if it's fine with you." Spencer said. "You and I know how busy it is that time of year."

"I know, but I thought it'd be nice to see my family. But it's fine if you don't think we should. I'll just maybe see them when McKenzie is born."

"Teddy, if you really want to, then I could buy tickets right now. Just tell me and I will."

"No, you're right. It is a very busy and stressful time to travel. And plus, tickets are probably very expensive, if not sold out." She agreed. "We can just spend our first Christmas here as a family together. Which reminds me, you need to help me put up the tree."

"A fake one?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. I just bought one online and it came the other day. But I need help putting it up because I'm pregnant and all."

Spencer smiled and rubbed his wife's arms up and down. "We wouldn't want this cute little pregnant woman to get hurt."

Teddy looked down at her stomach, placing her hand on it. "Do you think she'll have blonde or brown hair?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she'll be like Sienna and get my blonde. But I really want her to get your gorgeous blue eyes."

"You think I have gorgeous eyes?" He grinned.

She smiled. "I've always did love them."

"Well the kids are in bed, what should we do?" He asked.

"You know what I could really go for? A foot massage. They've been swollen all day."

"I could do that." Spencer said. "Here, you just lay down and relax."

"You're the best." Teddy lay down on the sofa and placed her legs across her husband's lap. She leaned back, having her head sink into the pillow, and rested her eyes shut as he began to rub them. "Mmm..."

"You like this?"

"Mmm... Yes. Please don't stop."

 **Omg. I was serious when I said STOP stealing my stories. You didn't think I went on Wattpad, did you? Just for you to know, because I'm sure you're reading this, story, I'm going to continue to call you out until you stop. This is called copyright. Is it really that difficult for you to write your own story? If you can't make up your own stories, then just read them. Like seriously stop.**

 **Now to everyone else, thanks for reading! I'll probably post a couple more chapters today.**


	12. Chapter 12

By Teddy's dismay, she had a court date two weeks after New Years. She was upset she was even going to see this guy again over a stupid reason. But she was happy she had Spencer come with her. Both Sienna and Ethan were left at home with Bethany. Even though Spencer did fire her as a full time nanny, he still uses her for occasional babysitting since she is very trusted and a very good friend of his.

Teddy, Spencer, and her lawyer entered an empty room that held Michael and his lawyer. The three of them sat across from the other two, in complete silence, staring at each other, as they waited for the judge to come in to make the final decision concerning Sienna, since Teddy wasn't going to agree to zip.

When the judge finally did enter the room, Michael began to tell his case on why he should have parental and visitation rights with Sienna.

"I am her father and I should be in her life... I need to be in her life.. She needs me."

Teddy couldn't help but laugh at his last statement. "If you needed to be in her life, where have you been for almost four years of her life? You left me to raise her on my own when she was three weeks old! And that's a lie. She doesn't need you. My husband is her father, she thinks he's her father and they both love each other as if they are father and daughter. He took up the father role the moment we started to date when she was one. Hence, why I said he is her father and always will be. He's been in her life her whole life, unlike her actually blood dad." Teddy readjusted herself in her chair and rubbed the side of her stomach. "Owe."

"Are you alright, Hun?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. "She just kicked me really hard."

"My client would like Mr. Thompson to stay out of their life and never to contact her or Sienna again. She thinks he's an unfit father and it would just confuse her daughter on who her father is and why he's just now wanting to be in her life." Her lawyer said. "Mrs. Walsh has been raising her daughter on her the moment Mr. Thompson left when their daughter was three weeks old, quoting he said, good luck on raising her. She just wishes for him to simply to stay away since he didn't want her then, and she thinks he still doesn't want her know, no matter what he claims."

"Mr. Thompson, why did you want nothing to do with the child when she was a baby?" The judge asked.

"I had to leave for job opportunities." Michael said.

"That's a lie." Teddy spoke up. "I mean yes that was partially true, but he specifically told me he wanted nothing to do with a baby. That she would just prevent him from living out his life and having fun. And he didn't even give me child support to help pay. That's the least he could have done. But no, he left a new, struggling journalist, to try to support herself and a newborn while he just left for selfish reasons."

"Why do you think you deserve to be in the child's life, now, after all these years being absent?" The judge asked.

"Well one, I'm more mature than I was and I think I deserve a second chance." Michael said.

"You'll just confuse her. She think this guy, right here, is her dad. When we got married, she started to call him dad because I guess she had the idea in her mind that her mom had to be married so she could have a dad. But she always knew Spencer as dad because he's been in her life since she was one. He has taken up to the plate and accepted her as his own. She's on all his insurance and benefits and supports her and most importantly gives her love she hasn't been getting from you, not even once."

"That's enough." The judge spoke up. "I've made my decision. Mr. Thompson, you are not allowed to be in this child's life. If you chose to walk away, leaving this young woman to raise her. And it's shown clearly, the child is in a happy family that she loves." Teddy smiled, obviously happy at what she was hearing. "You will not contact this woman or her child for any purposes."

"Owe." Teddy whispered as the judge continued to talk.

"Teddy, are you sure you're okay?" Spencer asked, once more.

"I'm just getting very sharp pains. Owe... I don't think it's from her kicking me..."

"Maybe we should call your doctor." He whispered.

She nodded. "When we're done here."

So after signing some papers, Teddy called her doctor when they got back in the car. She was telling him how she has been getting these sharp pains in her abdominal regions. He told her to come in so she could be checked, since it shouldn't be normal for her to getting these pains at almost eight months pregnant. When they arrived at the doctor's office, the doctor did an ultra sound to check the baby and to figure out why she's receiving these pains.

"Preterm labor." Dr. Miller said.

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked. "Is she having the baby today?"

"We would hope not since she still has about one and a half more months to go." The doctor replied. "What I want you to do is to go to the hospital. I'll call in so they are expecting you and ready for you. I want to put you on bed rest, and you'll receive special medicine that should help stop this labor. Luckily your water didn't break yet, so we can still make your baby stay in until you are closer to your due date."

"What would happen if my water did break?" Teddy asked.

"You would have to have the baby." He said. "You see, your baby survives in the water, so once the water is gone, the baby could die. That's why I said it's lucky you're water didn't break yet. We are still able to keep her inside. And other than this preterm labor, both you and the baby are perfectly healthy."

"So we shouldn't be worried?" She asked.

"Absolutely not. It's just best for you to be on bed rest so the labor won't further." Dr. Miller said. "If you need to, you should go home, get a few necessities you'd like to have with you in the hospital, since you may be there until the baby is born."

* * *

"I fucking blame Michael and his bullshit he was giving me the past months." Teddy said. "Dr. Miller said you can get preterm labor from stress. That was all Michael was giving me, stress."

"Well at least the judge sided with you." Spencer said. "Now we don't have to worry about him."

Teddy got into her hospital bed and slammed her arms down to her side. Moments later a nurse came in to get an IV hooked to her, that would transmit medicine into her body that should put the labor on hold. When the nurse finished, she left, leaving Spencer and Teddy once more alone.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Spencer asked.

"No. You should go home and be with Ethan and Sienna. You need to give them a bunch of attention I wouldn't be able to give them."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer gave Teddy a kiss before he left. "I'll see you first thing in the morning." She nodded and gave him a slight smile.

 **So I actually got the whole preterm labor idea from one of my family members. She had her baby two months premature recently, and I'm like, oh, I'm going to do that because it would fit in perfectly. Teddy was stressed from Michael and bam.**

 **So yeah... Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy, when you coming home?" Sienna asked.

"Not until sister is born." She said, brushing her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. "Did dad help you get dressed today?" Sienna nodded. "Heh... I think you can dress yourself better than he can dress you." Teddy laughed.

"Hey, I don't think she looks bad." Spencer said, butting in. "Jeans, a t-shirt, tennis shoes, what's wrong with her outfit?"

Teddy laughed again. "You just don't understand because you're not a woman."

"When is sister coming?" Sienna asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. When she wants to, I suppose. Hopefully not until March, though."

"Why are you in the hospital?" Ethan asked.

"Well... The doctors wants to make sure the baby and myself are healthy." She explained. "So now I have to stay here until the baby is born."

"Why can't you come home?" Ethan asked.

"Because Ethan, I have to be able to be monitored by the doctors and nurses and I wouldn't be able to have doctors and nurses at home."

The two children climbed off the bed and played together near the window.

"Has anything changed?" Spencer asked.

"No, which is good. Labor is on hold at the moment, unless my water breaks or I have to be induce for medical reasons." She said. "But I just hate how I have to be in the hospital for at least another month. And I can't continue to finish getting ready for her arrival."

"I think we're as ready as we can be." He said.

"I know, but still."

"Have you told your family yet you're in the hospital?"

"I'd rather not worry them yet." She said. "She's not coming yet so they don't need to know. You didn't say anything to your parents, have you?"

"I haven't talked to them in a while." He said. "But I was going to give a heads up, just in case this gets out to the public you're in the hospital. I mean you don't want everyone else to find out before our families, right?"

"I just don't want to worry them." She said. "But fine, if you want to tell yours, fine. Do it. I just simply won't worry mine."

"Daddy, can we go? I'm bored." Ethan said.

"Me too." Sienna agreed.

"You don't want to stay with mommy longer?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, just go take them out." Teddy said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, but call me if anything changes."

"Yes, Spencer." She said. "You know I will." Teddy puckered her lips and Spencer gave her a kiss. "Sienna come give me a kiss."

Sienna climbed onto the bed and gave her mother a hug and kiss. "Love you mommy."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Can you carry me?" Sienna asked Spencer.

"Senna, you're getting too big for this." He said, picking her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and he reached out for Ethan's hand. "Come on Ethan. We're gonna get mom some flower's."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I've learn that every woman loves flowers." The three of them entered the grocery store and he looked at the flowers. "Which ones should get?"

"Those!" Sienna exclaimed pointing to a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, so you think we should get mommy the expensive flowers, don't you? Ethan do you think mom is worth the expensive flowers?"

He didn't immediately answer. "No...?"

"Wrong. The answer is always yes. Mommy is always worth the more expensive anything. Remember that." Spencer picked up the bouquet of flowers and left after paying for them. "Should we go back to see mommy now?" He asked as he placed both kids in the car.

"No."

"No?" Spencer questioned his son. He slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat. "We're seeing mommy if you two like it or not."

When Spencer and the kids arrived at the hospital and went up to the maternity floor, he noticed Teddy wasn't in her room. So he went to talk to the receptionist, while Ethan and Sienna sat and waited, to see if she was moved to a new room.

"Wait, what?" Spencer said. "She's in surgery? Why? I Thought everything was fine."

"Her placenta erupted, which caused her to dangerously bleed."

Spencer slowly went to sit next to the kids where they were seated in the waiting room. He checked his phone to see if Teddy tried calling him, only to realize that his phone was on silent and she tried calling and texting him a bunch of times an hour earlier.

"Where's mommy?" Sienna asked.

"Uh... Mommy's having the baby."

"Early?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, early." He said.

"Will my mommy be okay?" Sienna asked, climbing onto Spencer's lap.

"Yes, she'll be fine. And then once she has the baby, we'll be able to see her. We just have to wait now."

Forty minutes later Spencer was told that Teddy was out of surgery and was taken back to her room. He was also told their daughter was born, weighing three pounds, four ounces, and was taken straight to the NICU. While he waited in the waiting room for Teddy to get out of surgery, he had Bethany come pick up Ethan and Sienna, and watch them, so they didn't have to be at the hospital waiting.

Spencer walked into Teddy's room and saw that she was asleep. The doctor came in a short while later and talked to him. Spencer was told they had to put Teddy to sleep so they could stop the bleeding and that everything went well. He was also told he could go to the NICU to see his newborn daughter, if he wanted to, but he chose to stay and wait for his wife to wake up. So about fifteen minutes later she began to wake up.

"Hey." Spencer said softly. "You had the baby." Teddy remained quiet as she started to wake up and become more aware of what's happening post surgery. "I love you."

Teddy gave him a slight smile and murmured, "I love you too."

"I'm gonna go see how she's doing in the NICU."

"Okay." She murmured.

* * *

Spencer showed Teddy pictures he took of McKenzie when he returned. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines and was in an incubator, under a blue light. She felt like crying, just seeing the pictures of her helpless little girl, but she tried her best not to.

"The doctor said tonight and tomorrow will be the most crucial for her." Spencer said. "If she'll make it or not."

With that Teddy just simply broke out into tears. She didn't want to hear her baby might die. What mother would?

Spencer tried to comfort his wife the best he could, but it didn't help the fact that their daughter was born one and a half months premature and might die.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are Ethan and Sienna with Bethany?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, for now, anyways." Spencer said. "I know she won't be able to watch them forever."

Teddy tried to sit up in her hospital bed, but she was in too much pain to move a single bone. "Owe."

"Do you need more pain medicine?"

"Owe... Yes, please." Teddy groaned. Spencer handed her her bottle and she took a pill which immediately eased her pain.

"I should have stayed here with you yesterday." Spencer said, staring at his helpless wife. "I knew I should have. You needed me."

"You wouldn't have been able to go back with me." She said. "It was better for you to be with Ethan and Sienna than here."

"Do you still feel like that? You rather have me with them."

"No. You need to stay with me now. You're not allowed to leave unless you're going to see the baby, getting food, or going home to change and shower."

Spencer chuckled. "I'm happy you're healthy. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I heard you were bleeding dangerously."

Teddy nodded. "The placenta just erupted and I had to have an emergency c-section to get it and the baby out or I could have died, the baby too."

"She's beautiful, just like you." He said.

"I want to see her, to meet her." She said.

"I could go ask a nurse if you can."

"Later."

* * *

"Daddy, you're back." Ethan said.

"Where's mommy?" Sienna asked.

"Come here." Spencer said. "I want to show you both something." He took his phone out and pulled up a photo he took of the new baby. "Look, this is your new baby sister."

"She's blue." Sienna said.

"Why is she blue?" Ethan asked.

"She's not blue. She's just under a blue light. You see, she was born really early and not fully developed. She has to be under this light to help her develop more." Spencer explained.

"Is mommy coming home?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Mommy had surgery on her tummy and won't be home for three more days."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because her tummy is healing from the surgery."

Spencer went up to his room and took a quick shower and then quickly got dressed. He grabbed a few things to bring back with him to the hospital before he left.

"Daddy, you're leaving?" Ethan asked.

"Why you leaving?" Sienna asked.

"I need to go back to the hospital to be with mommy" Spencer said. "But grandma is going to fly out tomorrow to help out with you two. Won't that be fun, hanging out with grandma?"

"Can I come with you?" Ethan asked.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He gave Ethan a hug before he left. "Thanks for watching them again, Beth." He shouted, as he left the house.

When he arrived back to the hospital, he saw Teddy getting helped into a wheel chair by a nurse.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"To see McKenzie." She smiled. "How's the kids?"

"They miss you." He said. "They wanted to come. But my mom will be out tomorrow to help out with them and give them attention we're unable to give them right now."

"That's nice of her."

"Teddy, so to see the baby, you'll have to wear this bracelet and type in the code to enter the NICU. Also you'll have to wash your hands before we enter the nursery." The nurse said. "Are you ready to go meet your baby."

"Yes." She smiled. "Spence, are you coming?"

"Yeah."

Spencer followed Teddy and the nurse to the NICU. She showed the two of them where to wash their hands and for how long so they won't bring in unwanted germs. Once they washed their hands, the nurse brought them to the baby and then left them be.

"She's so small." Teddy murmured. "But she's perfect."

"She definitely is." Spencer said.

"You can touch her." A NICU nurse said. "You can put your hands through those holes and gently touch her."

Teddy nodded and looked up at Spencer. "Do it, Spence."

"You should first." He said.

Teddy breathed out and slowly placed her hands through the holes and placed them on her daughter; one hand on her head and the other on her feet. She felt like crying when she felt her daughter, but she held herself together not to.

Teddy rubbed her lips together and looked up at her husband. "Spence, our baby."

Spencer smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, following by kissing her on her cheek.

* * *

"Yeah, so you can drive Teddy's car if you need to get around or get out of the house." Spencer said. "She won't be able to do any driving for a couple of weeks while she's healing."

"Right, you said she had a c-section." Linda, his mother, said. "How is the baby?"

"She's good. Still under the blue light, but good. The nurses are having Teddy pump breast milk so they are able to feed her."

"Oh. How much is she eating a day?"

"Just a couple of ounces a day."

Spencer and his mother entered the house, where they were greeted by Ethan and Sienna. Spencer stayed around the house for a couple of hours before he decided to head back to the hospital to be with his wife.

"Can I come?" Sienna asked Spencer as he headed towards the front door.

"Senna, you won't have any fun like you would if you stay with grandma."

"I wanna see my mommy." She whined. "I want my mommy."

Spencer sighed and then nodded. "Alright, fine. Can you go get your shoes?"

"Yay."

Spencer told his mother he was bringing Sienna with him before they left. When they arrived at the hospital, Spencer brought Sienna up to the maternity floor where Teddy was resting in her room, watching a movie.

"Mommy!" Sienna exclaimed. Spencer placed her down on the floor and she ran over to her mother's bedside.

"Aw, come here and give me a hug." Teddy patted a spot beside her on the bed and hugged her daughter. "Oh, I missed you."

"Where's sister?"

"Well she's in a special room still growing." She explained. "She wasn't supposed to be born yet."

"Why are you still fat?"

"That's not nice, Sienna." Spencer said. "Mommy's not fat."

"Yeah, huh."

"Well that's because it will take a few weeks for my belly to get back to normal." Teddy said.

"When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow actually." She smiled.

"With sister?"

"No, not with sister. She'll need to stay here a few more weeks until she's healthy enough to bring home."


	15. Chapter 15

A month and a half later Teddy was able to bring her daughter home. McKenzie was now weighing six pounds and completely healthy, than her born weight. Both she and Spencer were very happy and exited that they were finally able to bring her home because that was all they wanted. Even Ethan and Sienna were excited to finally meet their sister.

"Do you need to get anything before we head home?" Spencer asked, driving out of the hospital parking lot.

Teddy gently brushed her daughter's cheek with her finger. "No." She smiled when she saw McKenzie's eyes open, with her blue eyes just staring up right at her. "Aw, hi."

"McKenzie's awake?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah... I really can't get over how much she looks like Sienna when she was a baby."

"That means she'll have your beautiful looks."

Teddy smiled. "Spence, stop."

They arrived home with the kids still out with one of Spencer's friends and their kids. Teddy was happy they weren't there when she arrived because she could settle more easily with McKenzie than she would be with them there. Spencer took Tyson on a quick jog, while she settle down in the living room with her newest little girl. When Spencer came back, the kids came back.

"Gentle." Teddy said, grabbing Sienna's hand. "She's not a toy and I don't want you hurting her."

"Why does she have blonde hair?" Ethan asked. "Why not brown?"

"Because she wanted to look like mom." Spencer said. "She didn't want to look like us boys."

"Right." Teddy smiled. "Senna, your birthday is in a few days, what would you like to do? Anything you want."

"Disney!" She exclaimed.

"You want to go to Disneyland and be a little princess all day?" She questioned.

"Yes!"

"Spence, what do you think?"

"I think we can make that happen." He said.

"Yay."

* * *

Spencer wrapped his arms around Teddy as she cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. He started to kiss her up and down on her neck.

"Spence, stop." She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"The kids are in bed." He murmured into her ear. "You know what we should do?"

Teddy turned around and smiled as she leaned against the counter. "What?"

Spencer picked his wife up and sat her on the counter and then kissed her on her cheek. "You know exactly what."

Before she could answer, Teddy could hear McKenzie crying through the baby monitor. "No, and I'll get her."

Teddy quickly went up to the nursery before she woke up the rest of the kids. She picked her up out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth, humming a little melody, until she quieted down.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

Once the baby was back asleep, Teddy carried her into her's and Spencer's room and laid her down in the bassinet so it would be easier to care for her when she wakes up in the middle of the night. Since she finished cleaning up after dinner, she got ready for bed herself, and climbed into bed, with the TV on low volume. Moments later Spencer came in.

"So it's a no on sex?" He asked.

"I said no and I don't think Kenzie would appreciate hearing her parents doing that." Teddy said.

"She doesn't have to be in here." Teddy shook her head. "No?"

"How many times do I have to say no?" She asked. Teddy turned off the TV and got more comfortable in bed when Spencer got in right beside her. She snuggled up beside him and slowly went to sleep. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

That night, McKenzie woke up both Teddy and Spencer four times. So when morning came, and both Ethan and Sienna came into their room to wake them up, they were exhausted and just wanted to sleep in. Unfortunately, they were not able to since they have two children to take care of and watch.

"Gawd, last night was terrible." Teddy said, as Spencer handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." She took a sip of it. "I mean, she woke up at least every three hours."

"I know, Teddy. I was there." Spencer said. "Can we hire a night shift nanny?"

"Spencer!"

Teddy got up when the microwave buzzed to take out the water she was heating up, and placed the bottle in it to heat up. She picked up her daughter out of her swing and sat back down, beginning to feed her when the bottle was ready.

"You thought it was a good idea last night." He said.

"Because I was half asleep and had a crying baby to take care of." She said. "We're never going to get a nanny. Bethany is the closest thing we'll get to a nanny."

"Alright, honey. You're right."

"But if you want to hire someone to help us, a maid wouldn't be a bad idea." She said. "You know, someone to help clean around the house."

"Are you being serious Teddy or is it just the sleep deprive Teddy that is causing you to think that would be a good idea?" He asked. "Just like with the night shift nanny."

"I honestly think it's a logical move." Teddy said, burping her baby. "I'll be too exhausted to clean up after the kids and I know you don't clean, which annoys me."

"That's not true."

"Oh please. You grew up with someone always picking up after you, if it was your mother or house cleaner."

Spencer laughed because he knew it was true. "Well I know exactly who to hire from and I'll get right on it."

"Pick someone good please. Someone I'll feel comfortable with being around in the house or to leave in my house."

"Relax Hun. I won't hire some criminal who will kill and steal everything we have from us."

"I'm going to sleep. This bottle should give me at thirty minutes. In the mean time, don't let Sienna or Ethan bother me."

 **Thanks for reading! There are four more chapters after this, so 19 in total, so it may be finished by tomorrow, since I already have this story finished. Review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Why isn't Kenzie coming?" Sienna asked as the family of four got into the car to head to Disneyland.

"Because Disneyland isn't the place for a new baby." Teddy explained, buckling her in to her booster seat. "Plus, we'll be able to have a funner time without worrying about her."

First thing they did when they arrived at Disneyland and entered the amusement park, Teddy bought her daughter cute little Minnie Mouse ears that had a pink bow. After that, the four of them headed to fantasy land to ride Dumbo and the Tea Cups. Teddy also had Sienna meet some of the Disney Princesses like Cinderella, which made her day.

"Okay, where to next." Teddy said.

"How about the Pirates ride?" Spencer suggested. "It's not too scary for these two and the drop isn't that bad."

"Alright."

On the way to that ride, Spencer was recognized by a couple of fans, who got a picture with him. When they reached the line, they had to wait fifteen minutes, but it was worth it.

"Mommy, can I sit on your lap?" Sienna asked.

"No, you need to sit next to me for safety reasons, okay?" She said. "But I'll hold onto you really tight if you get scared."

When the ride ended, all four of them were at least a little wet since it was a water ride. By Teddy's surprise, Ethan and Sienna were not that scared, but actually liked it.

"I think we should get some lunch now, Spence." Teddy said. "And then I'll call and check on the baby."

"Teddy, stop worrying about her. She's fine or Beth would have called."

"I just... Fine, I won't call."

* * *

"How fun do you think it would have been working at Disneyland instead of Super Adventure Land?" Teddy asked. "I mean it's the happiest place on earth."

"I bet it pays better too." Spencer said.

"But more importantly, I could have been Cinderella or Aurora and you my Prince Charming."

"Who was Aurora again?" He asked.

"Sleeping Beauty." Teddy chuckled.

"You know what, at least I know who some of them are, considering I didn't have a sister or daughter until now."

"I didn't say anything about it. Ethan, are you done?"

"You were thinking it though."

"I want ice cream." He said.

"Me too, mommy." Sienna agreed.

"I think you should get them ice cream from that candy store and then watch the parade while I go on Space Mountain." Spencer said. Teddy rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Come on Hun, you know that is one of my favorite rides here."

"Go then. It's fine." She said. "But don't bother finding us when you're done on that ride." Teddy stood up and swung her purse over her shoulder and reached for both Ethan's and Sienna's hands. "Come on Ethan, come on Sienna. We're ditching daddy before he can ditch us."

Teddy walked down the Disney main street and entered a candy/ ice cream shop. She got Ethan and Sienna both a ice cream in a bowl with some toppings and then went outside to watch the parade that would begin very soon. So Teddy sat down on the curb, with the two kids eating their ice cream, beside her as they waited while she was on her phone.

"Mama, look!" Sienna pointed. "Mickey!"

"Yeah, I see." She smiled. "He's dancing."

When the parade ended, Teddy and the two kids went to wait in line at the Haunted Mansion ride. She decided to not tell Spencer where they're at since he didn't want to stay with them in the first place. Teddy was obviously pissed and Spencer knew he would be in some hot water probably for the rest of the week.

"Where's dad?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. We'll meet back up with him in a little bit."

They entered the mansion and was guided into a dark room. Sienna got really scared when the room began to shake and wanted Teddy to carry her, so that was what she did. She held Ethan's hand and followed the crowd of people into another room, that had moving seats they had to get in. She had to help Ethan on, and then sat in the middle between the two of them.

"Look a ghost!" Ethan pointed out.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Sienna said, hiding into her arm.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. There's nothing to be scared about. I promise they are good ghosts." Teddy looked over at Ethan. "Ethan, are you scared?"

"No, I'm a big boy, see."

Teddy smiled and rubbed his head. When the ride finished, Teddy decided to find Spencer. So she texted him to see where he was at.

"Can you two help me find dad?"

"How come dad left us?" Ethan asked.

"Well he wanted to go on some big kid rides than the ones we've been going on." Teddy explained. "There he is, taking pictures with more fans. Maybe we should just ditch him again."

"No mama." Sienna said.

"Fine." Teddy carried Sienna and held Ethan's hand as they walked over to Spencer. "Are you done leaving us now?"

"From what I remembered, you left me." He said.

"Well you were going to leave us anyways, I just did it first." She smirked.

"You're mad." Spencer stated.

"Of course I am. Today was supposed to be a family day, not a mommy and kids day. If I knew you didn't want to be with us, I would have just taken Sienna by myself while you stayed home with the baby and Ethan."

"Come here." Spencer opened his arms and wrapped his arms around Teddy, giving her a hug. "Teddy, we don't come here often and when we do, I don't want to just go on rides these two can go on. And yes, that would mean we would have to split up and one of us will have to be with them. But I apologize if I pissed you off because I wanted to go on some of the rides they can't go on."

"We should go home." She said.

"You don't want to stay for the fireworks?" He questioned.

Teddy shook her head. "I miss my baby and these two are getting tired."

"Alright then. Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

"Yeah, we're going to spend Easter and this whole week here with grandma and grandpa and your aunts and uncles and cousins." Teddy said to Sienna as they waited for Spencer to get the rental car. McKenzie started to cry and Teddy just rocked her back and forth in her car seat. "I think daddy needs to hurry up."

When Spencer showed up, they loaded the car and left. They decided they would stay in a hotel only because they didn't feel like staying with one of their family members for a week and wanted their own space. Spencer got a suite that had two rooms, one for the kids to share, and one for them and the baby.

After dropping off everything at their hotel and getting freshened up, the five of them went to PJ's restaurant where they were meeting Teddy's family for dinner. This would be the first time they would meet McKenzie and Teddy was very excited. McKenzie was born at the end of January and now it's the beginning of April, but only home for about a month.

"Hey mom." Teddy hugged her mother, Amy. "I've missed you."

"Oh, Teddy, you look great." She said. "I've never bounced back that quick after having a baby."

"Oh I know. I got my body back about a month and a half after she was born. I'm sure the yoga I did help with that."

"Where's the baby?" Twelve year old Charlie asked.

"She's sleeping under here." Teddy said, motioning down to the car seat carrier that had a blanket on top covering it. "I just fed her before we came and that usually knocks her out."

"Where's Spencer?" PJ asked.

Teddy sat down in the middle between Ethan and Sienna. "In the car. He's on a quick business call, which is totally fine. It's about his new album or whatever project he's working on."

"How is that going?" Amy asked. "I still think he should have at least asked if I wanted to do a duet with him. I still got it."

Teddy laughed and rolled her eyes and she took a sip of her water. "Same ole mom." She decided to take McKenzie out of her car seat and gently picked her up out of it, wrapping her knitted blanket around her.

"Aw, the baby!" Charlie said, quickly getting up to see her. "She's so cute!"

"She looks just like Senna." Teddy smiled. "Except she has Spencer's gorgeous blue eyes."

"Mommy, I have brown eyes."

"I know and I love them." She leaned over and kissed Sienna on the top of her nose, which caused her to giggle. "Here's Spencer."

"Hey, guys." Spencer gave Teddy a quick kiss on her cheek as he passed her to get to his seat beside Ethan. "Sorry."

Teddy smiled. "It's okay. What was that about?"

"Just a bunch of things I'm working on... We'll talk about it later."

Teddy nodded and continued to rock McKenzie back and forth in her arms as she looked at the menu.

* * *

"So what was that call earlier about?" Teddy asked as she changed the baby's dirty diaper.

"The album... A few movie opportunities." Spencer said. "We decided on a date to release the album; first week of June. But in three weeks, I'll be beginning to promote it; performing at fairs, talk shows, concerts."

"Oh."

"I know I said I'll release it in December or whenever I said, but that was only because Kenzie would only be a few months. But I thought we could go with our original plan and release it in June."

"How long would you be gone for?"

"I"m not sure yet, but I won't be gone the whole time. I'll be home here and there. And you and the kids could come some of the times."

"What about the movies you said?"

"Just some opportunities. Zack is sending me more information on it so I can see if it's something I'm interested in."

Teddy nodded and gave Spencer a smile when she looked at him. "This is your job and I knew what I was getting myself into when we started to date again and then got married. I'll just miss you a lot and I know the kids will too."

Spencer smiled and climbed onto the bed on top of Teddy. "And I know I'll miss this pretty woman."

"What are you doing? You're going to hurt the baby." Spencer laughed as Teddy pushed him off to the side.

"There's so much I would do to you if the kids weren't in the other room and the baby wasn't here."

"Oh really?" She questioned. "I'm afraid to ask." Teddy picked up the baby and held her up in the air in front of her. "Mama's afraid to ask what daddy wants to do to her."

"Well I'll give you a hint." He said. "What I want to do, created her."

"Spencer!"

"Are you sure they can't stay with my parents or yours?"

"Spencer!"

Spencer laughed. "Okay, okay. No."

The following day, the family of five met Spencer's family at their church and then decided on going out to lunch afterwards. Everyone at the church awed over McKenzie, only because there hasn't been a new baby at the church in a couple of years. Spencer's mother, Linda, has been pressuring the two to baptize the child at this church, soon, and the constant reminder is actually annoying Teddy, even Spencer, quite a bit.

"Yeah, she's a sweet baby. But the first night was dreadful. I mean, we had no idea what her sleep and eating patterns were, so it was really an eye opener that night. But we got in the groove of it the second and third night." Teddy said. "Right Spence?"

"Mainly you, Hun."

"He's right. This guy has been keeping these two busy for me."

"You know mom, you and dad should watch these children tonight so we can have one night to ourselves." Spencer said, wrapping his arm around Teddy and leaning in closer to her so he could whisper something into her ear. "And I'm able to do what I've been wanting to do to you for months."

"You know Linda, Paul, you don't have to." Teddy said. "He's just craving something really bad."

"And alone time with my wife."

"I'm not leaving my baby Spence." She said.

"Why don't we take the two older ones then?" Linda suggested. "That way Spence can still have his alone time he's wanting."

"I want to stay with my mommy." Sienna said.

"Me too." Ethan said.

"He refers you to mom now." Paul said.

"Yeah. I think he finally feels comfortable to call me that instead of nothing at all. And I think he thinks of me as his mom now." Teddy smiled. "And then we have Sienna here, who from the moment we got back from out honeymoon, thought Spencer is her father and calls him dad. I think the kids are taking this marriage transition really well."

"Yeah, Teddy was worried about it, but I knew it would all work out." Spencer said.

"That's good." Linda smiled. "It's really nice to see two families becoming one."


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe you'll be away on our one year anniversary, Spencer!" Teddy exclaimed. "Did you forget that was our anniversary?"

"Of course not." Spencer said. "It just how everything got organized."

"Great. We'll be spending our one year wedding anniversary apart. And to think I was going to let you do what you've been long awaiting for."

"Come with me, then." He said. "We could have Beth watch them."

"Spencer..."

"Teddy, come on."

"No, I'm not leaving them, especially the baby."

"Then we could celebrate early or late."

"Ugh!" Teddy stormed out of their room and down to the living room. She sat down on the couch and Tyson same and jumped onto her lap. "We can celebrate my anniversary together, huh? You and me."

"Teddy, don't be so upset." Spencer said, entering the room. "I wasn't the one who scheduled this."

"But it's our wedding anniversary. But you know what, go on and do that show. I'll just celebrate it alone with my children. Maybe spend a lot of money, just because I can. Oh yeah... It's going to cost you a lot."

"Will that make you happy?" He asked.

"A little." Teddy crossed her arms in front of her, staring up at him and Spencer couldn't help but just laugh at his her. "Shut up, it's not funny."

"You're just being cute." He sat down beside Teddy and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. And I'm sorry we won't be together on our anniversary but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Well I got a couple of ideas."

"Sex isn't an option." She said.

"When is sex and option?"

"Only when you're being a good daddy and husband. Naughty daddies and husbands don't get rewarded."

"But what if I want to reward an awesome mommy and wife?"

"Sex isn't the only answer."

"But it is one of them." He said.

"Gawd, you're annoying me." She said, getting up. "So much."

* * *

"Daddy, why are we here?" Ethan asked.

"We need to get mom something nice for mama's day." He said. "Which necklace do you think she'll like more, this one or this one?"

Ethan saw a different necklace and pointed to it. "That one."

"You think she'll like that one?" Spencer asked. The necklace Ethan pointed out was from the tropical collection. It was a wave, that had diamonds surrounding the outside and a blue topaz for the color of the water.

"Yeah."

"I think you're right." He said. "Good eye, buddy."

Spencer bought that necklace that was about three thousand dollars, but he wasn't done. He got an idea when Ethan pointed out that necklace to surprise her with a Hawaiian trip for their one year wedding anniversary. Of course the kids would come, but they will be able to sneak away because the hotel they will stay at has like a daycare for kids, where they take them basically on little field trips while the parents can go do more grown up things.

When Mother's Day came around, Spencer surprised Teddy with a full out breakfast, which included pancakes, bacon, eggs, apple turnovers, and some of Teddy's favorite fruit.

"Did you do all this, Spence?" Teddy asked, when she entered the kitchen.

"The kids helped." He said. "Happy Mother's Day." Spencer walked over to kiss his wife and then handed her an envelope and small box.

"Mmm...Thank you. What's this?"

"Open it."

Teddy sat down at the table and first opened the envelope. There was card inside that said how great of a mom she is, blah, blah, blah, all that nonsense, and then she pulled out a brochure to Hawaii.

"Spence, we're going to Hawaii?" She questioned.

"You and the kids are." Spencer grinned. "And I thought you could wear something pretty there."

Teddy tilted her head at Spencer, confused, and then realized she still had a box to open. She opened it and found a necklace. "This is so pretty."

"It's from Ethan." He said. "He picked it out."

"Aw, thank you, Ethan." She smiled. "It's prefect. So when is the trip?"

"It's a week and a half long and it'll be during our wedding anniversary week." Spencer said. "I thought since we won't be able to celebrate together, you can at least enjoy yourself in Hawaii with them, and then I promise I'll make it up to you when we reunite again."

Teddy smiled, getting up from where she was seat, and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck. "I love you." She got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." They kissed once more.

"Eww." Sienna giggled.

Teddy bit her lip when she pulled away and turned around. "Senna, what's so funny?" She didn't answer and giggled some more. "She's so cute. I hope Kenzie will be as cute as her."

"No, she'll be cuter because she's mine and your kid."

* * *

Three weeks later, Teddy and her three kids were heading to Hawaii. Spencer drove them to the airport and helped Teddy get the baggage checked, before saying bye to her at the security line.

"I'll text you when we get to the hotel." Teddy said.

"You better. I'll see you soon."

Teddy gave him a hug and kiss, and then had the kids give him a hug, before they got into line to go through security.

"Wish me luck traveling with them all." She said.

Spencer chuckled as he watched his wife and the children head over to security. He was excited for his surprise and couldn't wait for the day he's flying out to come.


	19. Chapter 19

"I wanna see dolphins, mama." Sienna said.

"You do?" Teddy exclaimed. "Maybe I can make that happen, depending if you both are old enough, I mean."

"I'm a big girl!"

Teddy smiled. "I know you are, and you're a big boy, Ethan."

"Where's my daddy?" He asked.

"He's working but he told me to make sure we have tons of fun for him." She said. "Do you think we can do that?"

"Yeah." They both said.

Teddy finished bottle feeding McKenzie and changed her outfit before heading out for their day. It was Teddy's wedding anniversary, and honestly she was sad she wouldn't be spending it with her husband. But she decided to not think about it and make the best of the day with her children. She also decided to just celebrate the day as a one year of becoming a family instead, since when Spencer and her got married was when they officially became a family.

Teddy and her children headed down to her rented car and she drove down to a popular beach since she decided that would be a nice way to spend some of the day. The weather was perfect and the ocean was a beautiful, clear color.

"Listen, you two." Teddy said, as she laid some towels down on the sand and sat down with McKenzie on her lap. "I don't want you going in the water without my permission, and you have to stay where I can see you, okay?"

"Can we go in the water?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, together, but don't go far, okay? Stay where the water covers both of your feet, no further, or we will have to leave. Got it?"

"K, mommy." Sienna said. "Come on."

Teddy placed a hat on McKenzie and a little sunscreen so she won't burn. "You think mommy is crazy for trusting those two alone, huh?" Teddy got up, after taking off her shorts and tanktop, and headed towards the water with McKenzie where the two others were. "Having fun over here?" She asked.

"Mama, put Kenzie in the water." Sienna said.

"No, she wouldn't like it." She said. "Come on. I forgot to put sunscreen on you both."

"I don't want sunscreen on." Ethan said.

"Well I don't think you want to look like a red, burning firetruck. Come on."

* * *

Spencer arrived at Teddy's hotel room around two in the afternoon. He knew Teddy's day plans so he was able to decorate the hotel room. He used rose peddles and made a heart on the bed and made a path leading to the bathroom, with them, and placed them around the bath tub. Spencer then wrote a note when he finished which said:

 _If you want to celebrate our anniversary, meet me at Red Clove Beach._

 _-Spencer_

Red Clove Beach is a secluded beach Spencer once found and he thought it'd be nice to spend a private night with his wife. He planned a picnic dinner there, where he had her favorite Champagne, He also scheduled a babysitter so the kids wouldn't have to come and they would be able to spend their night alone without them.

* * *

"Mommy, why are there flowers everywhere?" Sienna asked.

Teddy closed the hotel door behind her, and walked further in. "What do you mean?"

"Look."

Teddy placed her purse down on the table and then understood what her daughter meant. "Uh, I don't know why." She saw a card on a table and read it, which then it made complete sense. "Uh... Daddy did this."

"Dad is here?" Ethan asked.

"I... I don't know, sweetie."

About thirty minutes later, a babysitter came up to their room. Teddy then realize this was real and she really was supposed to meet him. The babysitter took the kids to a different room, so Spencer and her could spend the night alone.

Teddy quickly got dressed and put on a beachy, flowy, dress. Once she was all put together, she headed down and asked a hotel employee where Red Clove Beach was. Once she got directions, she decided to walk there since it wasn't that far.

When she arrived at the destination, she saw Spencer standing, wearing a suit, waiting for her. She saw that he planned a romantic picnic as the sun set and the stars and moon come out.

"Maybe I should have stood you up." Teddy said. Spencer chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"I did promise I'd make it up to you." He smiled. Spencer gave his wife a kiss when she reached him. "And here I am."

"What do... what do you have here?"

"Dinner and if you're lucky, you'll get desert." He winked at her which caused her laugh.

Spencer sat down on the blanket and Teddy sat herself down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you. I'm glad you're here."

"So I've gained points?"

"Yes." She smiled, giving him another kiss. "I love you."

After dinner, Spencer and Teddy went back to their hotel room. They decided to climb into the bathtub and share a romantic bubble bath, where he had chocolate strawberries and more Champagne waiting for them.

"I hope you're not planning on putting another baby in me." Teddy murmured.

"Shh... Don't kill the mood."

Spencer stood up in the bath and scooped Teddy up. He stepped out and carried her to the bed. He got on top of her and started to kiss her more, rubbing his body against her's.

"Spence, condom." Teddy muttered in between kisses

* * *

Spencer let out a slight groan when Teddy rested her head on his chest, the following morning. "So are you going to leave me again?"

"No, you're stuck with me for the rest of the trip" He said. "And life."

Teddy looked up and smiled. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **The end!**


End file.
